One shot - Regrets?
by LuSS00
Summary: Follow Dean struggling to understand his feelings. "Was it all a big mistake?" Honestly ... I don't know.


It was a very calm night, no sound could be heard in the bedroom where they were right now. The sky was clean featuring a beautiful starry night extremely bright, a full moon could be seen through the balcony door, which was now open allowing a light fresh breeze enter the room. It was already dawn and Dean was now tracing every inch of Seth's body, kissing him, as if he was discovering the other for the first time ever. Seth, meanwhile, was helplessly lying on his back just enjoying each second that Dean made him his own. Seth was anxious waiting for this moment long time ago and now taken by the pleasure he wasn't able to control the countless moans that escaped from his mouth.

Dean assaulted mercilessly Seth's lips leaving him breathless in a deep and intoxicating kiss. Finely needing air, he was forced to break the kiss, loving to hear the slight whine that escaped from Seth. They were both lost in desire and luxury, panting, looking closely at each other searching for some kind of regret of what was happening at this very moment.

After a thorough analysis, looking deeply in Seth's eyes, finding no other feeling but pleasure Dean resumed his task of worship his lover body. Oh so slowly, Dean traced his mouth with delicate kisses down Seth's chin until he reached his neck. While Seth could only surrender to the pleasure that he was feeling he moaned at every touch while stroking Dean's auburn hair. "You like this, pretty boy?" asked Dean when he realized Seth's instant reaction as he licked and nibbled on the base of the brunette's neck. "Y-yes" he whispered as he got another bite on his shoulder. "I love how your body reacts to me, my pretty boy" said Dean grinning at hearing a long and loud moan from Seth as he placed light kisses on his neck.

After a while, Dean thought it was time to go a little further and he smiled as he noticed Seth breathing deeper and deeper while he do it. Seth, on the other hand, felt his skin burn as Dean's hands entered his T-shirt. _God, that's so good_ \- he thought while Dean removed his shirt. After throwing Seth's piece of clothing away, in some corner of the room, Dean slowly laid Seth back on the bed. "A-ah... D-dean" said Seth trembling and arching his back as Dean's voluptuous tongue was now circling on his nipple. "A-ah... F-fuck! D-dean?" he whined. "What's the matter, pretty boy?" asked Dean with a grin in his lips as he continued the assault on the brunette's nipple. "I-I... Oh God! I need you" he begged panting. "What do you want, pretty boy?" asked Dean with a big grin on his face. Seeing Dean's expression Seth knew he was lost, it was obvious at this point that the auburn had decided to torture him. Dean, wanting an answer bite slightly Seth's nipple pleased to hear him beg again "O-oh GOD! Please D-dean.. p-please".

Placing his rough hands in Seth's hip and holding him down stedy in place, Dean began to kiss every inch of the brunette's chest going down slowly until he reached his abs, gingerly torturing the man who was now twisting uncontrollably below him. "D-dean, please" whined Seth. "Calm down, pretty boy... Let me take my time..." said Dean between kisses "You know I will do whatever you want... But... You need to promise me something first..." he said while he was making Seth go crazy by putting his fingers in the waistband of Seth's jeans. Knowing that Seth was by his mercy Dean lowered Seth's pants just a little, without exposing his manhood, just to show a little of his skin and he kissed and licked each millimeter of the exposed skin of the brunette. "Promise w-what?" he asked trying to get up his hip to get a little more contact from the other man, of course without much success because of the two strong hands that held him in place. "D-dean..." he begged. Dean keeped going while listening to his name being murmured "You'll have to promise me that you'll never leave me again" whispered Dean as he kissed Seth's pelvis. "D-dean..." Seth whined while Dean keep torturing him with his voluptuous mouth.

"D-dean?"

"Dean?"

"DEAN!" Jumping suddenly from his bed with his name being screamed, the auburn woke up. "Dude, WAKE UP!" yelled Roman impatiently "Get up and fix this..." he said pointing to Dean's boner that could been seen under the sheets. Dean was sweaty panting completely lost, looking from side to side trying to figure out where he was. "In an hour we need to go to the hospital! So.. just take a cold shower! Coffee is ready. Hurry up man!" without further delay Roman left the room incredulous with what he had witnessed. _Hospital? Shit! It was only a dream_ \- thought Dean passing his hands on his face taking a deep breath to try to calm down.

After a nice cold shower Dean went to the kitchen where Roman was at the table eating breakfast. When he saw his fresh showered friend pour himself a cup of coffee, Roman said to him "I can't believe that with everything that's going on you were able to had a wet dream". "Ro..." apologetically said Dean looking to his hands. "No Dean!" Roman cut him off very angry "Seth, our friend, has been in a coma in the hospital for almost a month while you're here having the nerve of have a wet dream? For real Dean! How can you think about sex right now?". "Ro, please..." embarrassed whispered Dean avoiding to look to Roman. "How can you be so heartless? Do you even care with Seth?" asked Roman glaring at his friend.

Despite the harsh words, Roman knew that Dean was suffering too and seeing his friend's hurt look he left his anger aside. After a while, Dean whispered "You don't know what I'm being through...". Now more calm Roman said "Of course I don't know Dean. Since Seth's accident you're pushing me away. I know deep down you're suffering really bad but I'm too, we all are Dean". "You wouldn't understand" said Dean, pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of Roman. "So clarify me, please" begged Roman to his friend "Tell me what's going on? Let me help you, Dean".

It was obvious that Dean was dealing with something. Something that was slowly eating him alive. Dean was afraid to tell the truth to his samoan friend. He was afraid of what he would think of him but knowing that Roman was indeed his friend and only wanted the best for him he decided to talk to him.

After a deep breath, covering his face with his both hands Dean whispered "I fucked with Seth". "Dean... I know that you blame yourself for the accident but no matter what was the reason why you guys argued that night it wasn't your fault! And even if you were an asshole, you didn't fucked up with Seth's life!" Roman tried to assured him. "No Roman..." quietly withdrawing his hands from his face and facing Roman, Dean said, looking him in the eyes "I literally fucked with Seth." Realizing the confused look of Roman, who still hadn't understanded he clarified "God Roman! I put my dick in his ass and pounded his brains out"

Initially it was like Dean was speaking another language. Roman was looking closely at Dean searching for an answer. Seeing that Dean's expression keeped the same and he couldn't see lies on his face, only pain, the Samoan finally realised that his friend was saying the truth. Widening his eyes instantly he asked, voiceless, almost to himself "What?". Tired of repeat himself over and over, Dean tried to be more clear "I had sex with Seth". _I'm screwed_ \- thought Dean seeing the look of confusion on Roman's face.

Dean seeing that his friend needed more information, continued "You know, ever since Renee and I broke up I'm living in Seth's house. One day Renee called me and asked the divorce, she said that she wanted to live her life... so I got upset and angry... started drinking... Seth wasn't at home, when he got here I told him what happened... we talked... drank... and one thing lead to another... When I realised what was happening I was already pounding my dick in his ass".

After a few minutes of silence, Roman stated the obvious "Shit! You fucked with Seth". "Do you think I'm an asshole?" he asked waiting his friend's answer. "No. Maybe. Yes... A little" said Roman trying to understand the whole picture "What happened then?".

After a long sigh Dean explained "When I woke up in the morning Seth was already awake and I kind of freak out... I-I said that that was a big mistake.. I tried to make an excuse saying that I was drunk and all..." Dean was sad and nervous, drumming his fingers in his collarbone "God! He was so upset. When I started to talk he looked to me in the eyes... you know... with that big brown sad eyes.. God.. I'm an fuking asshole. He didn't said anything. He just took the car keys and left. And I let him go away" with watery eyes he said above a whisper "In the morning his parents called me saying that he had a car accident and now he's in the hospital in coma and it's all my fault Roman" sighing deep he whispered "Now I can't stop thinking about him. About us... you know.. together".

Finally Roman was understanding why his friend was so sad. There, looking to the expression in Dean's face, Roman realised that he wasn't suffering because his friend was in the hospital, Dean had been suffering because Seth was way more than a friend. "Is it true?" Roman asked analyzing his friend's hurt expression "Is it true that it was a mistake?". Not knowing explain or understand his feelings Dean struggled "I... I don't know".


End file.
